Meu Pequeno Desabafo
by miihchan Hyuuga
Summary: "Aqui Neste Pequeno Pedaço De Papel Você encontrara apenas palavras Para Aliviar uma Perda A perda De Um Coração A Perda De Um Amor O meu amor..." Pequeno desabafo de uma de nossas queridas Kunoichis, Afinal ninguém é feito de Pedra e Aceita tudo de Boa não é ? [Song Fic]


Aqui Neste Pequeno Pedaço De Papel

Você encontrara apenas palavras

Para Aliviar uma Perda

A perda De Um Coração

A Perda De Um Amor

O meu amor... _-Mitsashi TenTen_

"_**Eu estive ignorando este nó na garganta**_

_**Eu não devia estar chorando, lágrimas são pros fracos.**_

_**Nos dias que sou mais forte, "e daí", é o que digo.**_

_**Isso é algo que falta**_"

Isso mesmo lagrimas são para os fracos, eu não gosto de chorar, eu não vou chorar...

Fingir que você não morreu, e que nunca foi nada pra mim é mais difícil do que imaginei.

Ser forte não é difícil, mas também não é fácil.

Parece que a todo o momento, a imagem de você morto nos meus braços, enquanto eu estava em prantos faz questão de aparecer em minha mente e me perturbar durante varias noites.

Acho que amor é o que me falta...

"_**O que quer que seja parece que está rindo de mim**_

_**Através do vidro de um espelho de duas faces**_

_**O que quer que seja está rindo de mim**_

_**E eu só quero gritar!"**_

Os risos estão cada vez altos, eu sei de onde eles estão vindo.

Eles saem de mim.

Cada vez que o meu reflexo é refletido no espelho, é como se eu visse duas "eus"

Uma eu triste, e uma eu arrependida.

Arrependida de ver tanta covardia e falta de força num só corpo.

o que esta rindo de mim, é minha própria vergonha.

Porque eu não consigo Gritar!?

"_**E agora?**_

_**Eu apenas não consigo entender**_

_**E agora?**_

_**Eu acho que eu vou esperar**_

_**E agora?**_

_**Ooh**_

_**E agora?**_"

Eu preciso mesmo ter que enfrentar a sua morte? Será que tudo isso não é só uma ilusão, um sonho, e daqui alguns meros segundos eu já vou estar acordada desse pesadelo?

Eu não consigo mais esperar com que esta dor passe.

Já faz três longos anos...

Três longos anos que minhas noites não parecem correr de forma normal...

Três anos longos anos dos quais eu só enxergo o mundo de forma monocromática...

"_**Eu encontrei o escolhido, ele mudou minha vida**_

_**Mas fui eu que mudei?**_

_**E aconteceu de ele chegar no momento certo**_

_**Eu devia estar apaixonada**_

_**Mas eu não estou roubando**_"

O escolhido foi você Neji. Sempre Foi, você sempre mudou a minha vida a ponto de eu não suportar mais aquele sentimento que aos poucos fui criando por você. Você mudou a minha vida.

Assim como eu mudei... Mas essa mudança foi boa?

Eu ainda estou apaixonada, e continuarei a estar até o meu ultimo dia nesta terra.

"_**O que quer que seja parece que está rindo de mim**_

_**Através do vidro de um espelho de duas faces**_

_**O que quer que seja, está apenas sentado rindo de mim**_

_**E eu só quero gritar**_"

A vergonha faz questão de rir de mim.

Quanto mais risos eu escuto, mais lagrimas descem pelo meu rosto.

Como eu queria que fosse mais fácil, nem eu mesma consigo me encarar...

Porque eu não consigo Gritar!? Eu só quero gritar...

Eu Estou Pedindo Muito... ?

"_**E agora?**_

_**Eu apenas não consigo entender**_

_**E agora?**_

_**Eu acho que eu vou esperar**_

_**E agora?**_

_**Por favor, me diga**_

_**E agora?**_"

Diga-me quanto tempo mais eu tenho que esperar?

Por quanto tempo mais eu tenho que entender?

Por quanto tempo mais eu tenho que sofrer...?

"_**Não há ninguém para ligar, por que**_

_**Eu só brinquei com todos**_

_**Quanto mais estou feliz, mais me sinto só.**_

_**Porque eu só vou levando as coisas**_

_**Eu nem mesmo posso fazer as emoções saírem**_

_**Seca como uma bomba, mas eu só quero gritar**_"

Fingir Que estou Bem Pareceu uma Boa ideia No Inicio. Mas Me Enganei.

Mais do que nunca eu preciso De Ajuda.

Momentos Felizes só serviram para depois de um tempo eu me restar com um vazio Dentro De mim.

Pois a minha felicidade não permanecera mais eterna como antes.

Agora Eu Só... Vivo.

Mas a única Coisa Que eu Quero é Gritar Todo esse sentimento para fora de Mim.

"_**E agora?**_

_**Eu apenas não consigo entender**_

_**E agora?**_

_**Eu acho que eu vou esperar**_

_**E agora?**_

_**Por favor, me diga**_

_**E agora?**__"_

E agora? Eu Não sei..

Seguir em frente e superar já não estão mais em meus planos...

Eu deveria desistir de Viver...?!

"_**Eu não sei para onde ir**_

_**Eu não sei o que sentir**_

_**Eu não sei como chorar**_

_**Eu não sei o por quê"**_

Eu Devo Desistir?

Eu Devo Desistir...

O que eu devo Fazer?

Oque eu Devo Fazer...

"_**E agora?**__"_

Eu finalmente Devo desistir?!

Realmente Me livrei deste sentimento...?

"_**E agora?**__"_

_E tudo Permanece Igual..._

* * *

Bem pode ter ficado confuso, por isso eu explico ^-^  
nesta fic, eu fiz uma TenTen que escondeu seus sentimentos pelo Neji e a perda dele até não suportar mais e sentir culpada por não ter feito algo que a deixasse sem esse sentimento de Culpa. Além dela ainda estar muito abatida e sensível por causa da morte do Neji ;-;  
Ela pensa em se suicidar mas acaba deixando tudo do jeito que esta, pois sabe que não teria coragem de se matar ( como não teve de superar tudo que passou)  
Essa era a ideia que eu queria transmitir mas acho que não deu certo.  
A partes em negritos é a tradução da Musica What Now da Rihanna.  
Espero que tenham gostado ^-^  
Comente e Favorite Se Gostou Da fic! Isso ajuda e me motiva a continuar escrevendo mas histórias !  
kisses  
miihchan Hyuuga


End file.
